


Не всегда полезное солнце

by desterra



Series: Жизнь после [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что случается, если забыть крем для загара</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не всегда полезное солнце

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что даже самолет ведёт себя тише? Не рычи на меня. А совсем не рычи? И в знак признательности тоже. И не смотри так. Это не я предложил Брюсу позагорать. Да-да, виноват: был не тем занят и крайне невнимателен. Тише ты. Не дёргайся. Мне дорог мой пол. И мои кости. Кости, пожалуй, дороже. Нет! Не трогай! Не... Я... Отлично, осколки можешь сложить в углу. В углу. Ну, хорошо, здесь тоже можно. Всё. Всё! Остальное оставь Брюсу. Он провинился, ему и наводить порядок. Договорились? А теперь побудь хорошим... гигантским... В общем, попробуй не шевелиться. Совсем не шевелиться. Недолго, да. Да, я аккуратно. Эй! Такими темпами мазать придётся меня. Нет! Нет! Не этим же! Спасибо. Спасибо, что не раздавил. А ты не мог бы... Мог. Понятно. Но я вообще-то другое имел в виду. Нет! Не надо! Я сам всё вытру. Фу. Не помню даже, когда я в последний раз сам... Хотя помню: никогда. А на тебя снотворное действует? Не рычи. Я просто поинтересовался. Конечно, я не буду пробовать, мне дороги мои кости, помнишь? Слушай, мы вот уже почти полчаса обмазываем только одну твою руку. Не хочешь ускорить процесс?  
\- Плохо.  
\- Да уж. Хорошего мало. А я вас обоих предупреждал: не связывайтесь с этим ископаемым — плохому научит. Недоверие? Серьёзно? В твоем рычании, правда, звучало недоверие? Ух ты! Ложись. На живот ложись. Да ладно тебе! Ты ведь меня не боишься? Ну, что за дурная привычка отвечать на всё рычанием? Надо поработать над твоим словарным запасом. О, отлично. Эм... Имей в виду, мне придется залезть к тебе на спину: покалечишь меня, и тебе будет очень-очень скучно потом. Будет же? Ну вот. Лучше? Да, без ложной скромности могу сообщить, что у меня волшебные руки. Ну и мазь Джарвиса тоже ничего. Потерпи, чуть-чуть осталось. И знаешь, не обижайся, конечно, но я, пожалуй, не буду напоминать Брюсу про солнцезащитный крем. А что до этого прототипа, то он мне... Ой. Ого. Э... Эй! Эй! Мне, правда, нравится, как ты урчишь, но знаешь, подушка из тебя получилась неважная. Одеяло тоже. Мпф... Уф. Отлично. Да, спасибо, так гораздо лучше. А если...  
\- Лежать.  
\- Лежу, чего уж там. А можно я? Да, здесь, ага. Хм, надо будет уточнить у Бэннера потом, каким он пользуется...  
\- Тихо.  
\- Тихо? Хорошо. Тихо так тихо. А ты урчать будешь?


End file.
